Takaba Akihito and Asami Ryuichi's Bucket List
by J Unleashed
Summary: Takaba has some secret fantasies but is reluctant to talk about them. Asami devises a creative way for Takaba to not only explore those desires, but perhaps discover a few new ones. *New* Chapter 4- The Pervert at the Park.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a spin-off from a story I wrote titled: "Hardworking Photographer Akihito Takaba's Debut" [5 chapters, August-September 2014]. It's not necessary to read that story first, but a couple of the events mentioned in this first chapter have been taken from that story._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Peeping Takaba<strong>

**. .**

**. . . . .**

It all had started with that cake! The dessert that Asami had not wanted at the Museum gala dinner and had slid over to Takaba to enjoy. After the first bite, in which Takaba expressed his pleasure at tasting such a delicious confection by letting out a small moan, Asami had stared lustfully at Takaba while he ate it. Takaba tried to ignore him and concentrate on eating the delectable cake, but he knew Asami's eyes were on him the entire time.

_He made me feel like... I was being spied on while naked and vulnerable._

That thought brought back another memory of the same night at the hotel; when Asami had gone to take a shower but neglected to close the door all the way. Takaba tried to block the memory but it kept coming back to him. He had peeked through the crack in the door and unbeknownst to Asami, watched him take a shower. It seemed to Takaba that Asami had spent a little more time washing between his legs than necessary.

_It got a little bigger... didn't it? Maybe I'm just embellishing the memory..._

Takaba wasn't so sure now. He tried harder to remember exactly what had happened.

_Asami took off his robe, got in the shower, and began soaping down his body, saving the area between his legs for last. At that point his movements slowed considerably, and he had closed his eyes. Then he suddenly stopped, opened his eyes, and washed his hair._

_The end._

_It got a little bigger... I just know it! Stroking himself, it began to rise and..._

_WAIT! That's not what happened!_

But it was too late. Takaba's imagination took over and he watched as Fantasy Asami pleasured himself in the shower, calling out _Akihito!_ before reaching a shuddering climax.

By the time the last image of his fantasy played in his mind, Takaba found himself down on the ground on his knees with his shorts pulled down. His hand was grasped between his legs as a white stream shot out and landed on the floor in front of him.

Flushed with embarrassment of what he had just done, Takaba quickly got up, and then cleaned up both himself and the floor.

_When I'm not around, does Asami... do that? What is it they say... 95% of males admit to jerking off and the other 5% are lying._

_Does he ever...? Would he ever... when I'm not around?_

_Oooh... I wanna watch him do that!_

That thought caused him to become aroused again.

**. . . . .**

Takaba spent his day off devising a plan for getting Asami to pleasure himself and also for a way for him to be able to watch without Asami knowing about it. Because Asami had shown that he might possibly do this while he was in the shower, that was where Takaba was going to set his trap.

He carefully studied the layout of the bathroom and hallway. From the way the door opened, there was no way you could see someone showering unless you were standing directly in front of the open door. He did notice when he left the door open just a crack, he could see the shower head in the reflection of a mirror that was mounted on the opposite wall. The problem was that the mirror was too small.

_At best, I'd only be able to see Asami's head and neck. The mirror would have to be much larger._

The door was another problem. Asami never left it open while he took a shower. It was just a fluke that the door had been left open just a crack at the hotel. If Takaba could figure out how to keep this door open in the same way, he'd also have to make sure the hallway was dark so Asami wouldn't be able to see him peeking in.

Takaba had a good idea of how to solve the door and hallway light problem, and he'd get a larger mirror in the bathroom as well. Of course the biggest obstacle was how he was going to create a situation where Asami found it necessary to "take care of himself".

Takaba would have to resort to something dangerous... PERILOUSLY dangerous.

He was going to have to sexually frustrate Asami.

**. . . . .**

The next day, Takaba went out and bought the mirror. It was oval-shaped with beveled edges, and about 3/4 the length of man's body. He needed it to be in the same place as the small mirror, but he thought he better be careful how he accomplished this so not to alert Asami's suspicious nature. Takaba hung it next to the door instead.

Asami commented on it as Takaba was hanging it. "Another mirror for the bathroom?"

"You said I could decorate the place anyway I liked. The mirror was on sale, so I bought it thinking it would look nice in here." Takaba stood back and looked at it critically. "I don't know if it looks right in that place though. What do you think?'

With the typical uninterested look that usually came over Asami's face whenever Takaba asked his opinion about decorating, he replied noncommittally. "It doesn't matter to me where you put it."

The next day, Takaba moved the mirror to another spot. "Is this better?" he asked Asami.

"It doesn't make a difference to me."

Takaba moved it again the next day. And then the next. After being asked his opinion once again, Asami frowned at him. "Is it really necessary to have two mirrors in there?"

"Maybe I should just replace the smaller mirror with this one?"

"That would make more sense."

"Yeah, that's really the best place to put it. Thanks for your help," Takaba replied graciously, while secretly cheering to himself on the inside. Phase 1 was now complete. Now he moved onto phase 2 of his plan.

After he hung the mirror in its new spot, Takaba mentioned casually during dinner that he had trouble with the bathroom door not staying closed. Asami took a look at it after they had finished eating. "Seems fine to me," he said as he tested opening and closing the door.

"Huh... that's strange. Maybe it fixed itself."

Asami gave him a stern look. "Maybe you just didn't close the door properly."

"It's possible, but I've had trouble with it before," Takaba shrugged.

"I'll leave the phone number for Maintenance for you. Call them if you have trouble again."

"Okay, I will... thanks!"

Next would be phase 3; teasing Asami enough to make him sexually frustrated. Takaba pretended to take on an assignment that would have him working all night and not returning home until Asami had already left for work. Takaba phoned Asami at work each night to let him know that he would not be home.

For the next few days, with each phone call, Takaba made the conversation more and more sexually charged. At first, Asami had no problem with playing along, but after the third night Takaba's heavy flirting over the phone began to irritate him. By the fourth night, Asami refused to play along at all.

"Again, you're not going to be home? I don't have time to play with you on the phone. It's pointless. I'm hanging up now."

"Asami... I'm sorry. It's just that it's been so long since I felt your skin against mine..." Takaba said in a soft pleading voice, "I-I can't believe I'm saying this, but I've never wanted you so much as I do at this very minute. I want to feel you inside me, Asami..."

"I'll wait for you to come home," Asami said quietly after a long pause. "I can go into work late tomorrow if I have to."

_GOT YOU, YOU BASTARD!_ Takaba crowed to himself. He almost felt bad for what he was about to do to Asami.

"I-I'm on a 24-hour joint stakeout with some detectives," Takaba said, trying to sound extremely apologetic. "I won't be home at all for the next couple of days. It's possible this could even go on for as long as a week! I promise to make it up to you after..." Takaba actually heard a low growl over the phone.

"I see. I have another call coming in. We'll discuss this later." Takaba heard the sound of the call being disconnected.

_It's on._

_Tonight's the night!_

**. . . . .**

From that point on, Takaba had to work quickly. He took a screwdriver and loosened the latch on the bathroom door, then fiddled with the hinges so that the door was not balanced properly. By the time he was done the door would not latch closed, but instead hung open about 2 cm. Standing on a chair, Takaba took apart the light fixture and carefully snipped the electrical wires behind it. Now the hallway was dark.

He wrote a note, leaving it just next to the entrance explaining that the light in the hallway had gone out and that he had called Maintenance, who informed him they would be there in the morning to fix it. He also mentioned that he asked them to take a look at the bathroom door. Takaba then changed into his "stakeout" clothes; except this time he would be staking out their condo from across the street.

_Just like old times_, he thought with a smile.

He expected to see the limo pull up around 2 am since that was the normal time that Asami arrived home. But 2 am had come and gone and there was no sign of Asami. Panic began to creep into Takaba's mind.

_What if I got him so frustrated he decided to seek satisfaction elsewhere?!_

Takaba called up his colleague, Mitarai. "Hey, I need you to do me a favor. I'll cut you in for 30% if you help me with a stakeout."

"You'll cut me in for 70%, if you're that desperate," Mitarai retorted.

"You dirty thief!" Takaba growled into the phone, but he smiled to himself. "Fine! There's an office building I need you to check out. I want you to go there and see if a certain office is still lit up and occupied."

"At this time of night? He must be up to no good, huh?" Mitarai prodded.

"I'll explain everything later. Just get there as fast as you can, then call me and tell me what you see."

Mitarai called back about 15 minutes later. "Yeah, that office you were wondering about is still lit up, and I can see someone sitting at the desk..."

"Great! Keep an eye on him and call me as soon as he leaves." Takaba ended the call before Mitarai could ask any questions.

_I wonder if Asami is working late to keep himself distracted after the teasing I gave him?_

Mitarai called him about a half hour later. "The office has gone dark and I just saw someone get into a limo. I'm going to guess that was your target."

"Great! Thanks for your help, Mitarai."

"Tell me what this is all about, or else I won't keep helping you."

"Oh... well, I'm investigating the link between how late a man works and how successful in business he is..."

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! What a boring story! You're never going to sell that!"

"I think there would be a lot of people interested in something like that."

"Thanks for wasting my time... IDIOT!" Mitarai snapped before hanging up on him.

"You're welcome," Takaba smirked as he pocketed his phone, "That payback was long overdue."

**. . . . .**

Asami's limo pulled up in front of the building at 4 am. Takaba watched as Kirishima got out of the car and opened the door for Asami. Now all Takaba had to do was figure out when would be the best time for him to sneak back into the place. Asami was a creature of habit, so it wasn't difficult for Takaba to precisely predict Asami's steps. He looked at his watch to estimate the length of time each step would take.

_About now, he's walking through the front door... he'll put his briefcase down and put the mail on the table to read later. He's sees the note I left behind and reads it. Now he's taking off his coat and tie... he won't have a drink until after he's showered._

Takaba got up and began walking toward the front door of the building.

Once he was in the outer hallway, Takaba put his ear against the wall. He could hear water running through the pipes. He carefully and quietly opened the front door. Once he was inside, he could hear the shower running. He tiptoed down the darkened hallway which was only lit by the light streaming through the slightly gaping bathroom door.

Positioning himself to peer through the gap in the door, he could see Asami dressed in a white bathrobe. He watched as Asami slipped it off and hung it on the hook.

_I timed this perfectly!_

With the large mirror in position, Takaba had a great view of Asami as he stepped under the steamy water. _He really does have a nice body,_ he thought appreciatively.

Takaba watched as Asami applied shampoo to his hair, scrubbed it and then rinsed it out. Takaba took a deep breath as Asami reached for the soap, and then began scrubbing his body. Just as before, Asami washed everywhere else before washing between his legs. However, just as he was reaching down to that area, he turned around and faced the shower, leaving Takaba with just a view of Asami's backside.

_NO!_ Takaba thought. He could tell by the position of Asami's arms that he was indeed now washing between his legs.

_Turn back around so I can see!_

Asami's washing movements stopped and then he began rinsing all the soap off. Takaba sighed. _I guess it was crazy of me to think I would ever catch Asami doing something like that-_

Asami put one hand on the wall as if to brace himself. The other appeared to slip between his legs again.

Takaba felt a thrill shoot between his own legs. _He's doing it, isn't he? _

Takaba watched intently. He could see the tensed and shaking movements of Asami's right arm.

_He is...!_

Takaba felt himself becoming hard. He quickly undid his pants and slid them down so he could touch himself. Even though Takaba didn't have a good view, he was still extremely aroused by what little he could see. _I would give ANYTHING if he would just turn around..._

He heard an unexpected soft low moan come from Asami. It caused Takaba to gasp. Takaba quickly put his hand over his mouth but then realized Asami could not POSSIBLY have heard such a soft sound coming from the hallway over the noise of the shower.

Asami finally turned his back to the shower and Takaba actually leaned forward in anticipation of seeing the front of Asami's body reflected in the mirror, but instead his eyes were drawn to Asami's... which were looking directly back at his. He saw an evil grin slowly appear on Asami's face.

_SHIT!_

Takaba began stumbling down the hallway while trying to pull his pants up at the same time as he raced for the front door. Just as he reached the front door, he glanced back and saw a terrifying sight. Asami was coming at him FAST; stark naked and dripping wet, with eyes blazing. Takaba turned to open the door, but it was too late. Asami was already on him and had him trapped against the door.

"Are you crazy?! You... you're dripping all over the floor...!" Takaba said, trying to sound angry.

"What do we have here... a peeping Takaba?" he heard Asami say in a silky and sinister voice.

Takaba opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it when he realized that he had truly been caught and didn't have a single idea of how to defend himself.

"You'll have to be punished, you naughty boy," Asami whispered into his ear.

"What? No! Wait, let me explain...!" Takaba protested as he was dragged toward Asami's bedroom, noticing on the way the wet tracks Asami had left behind on the hallway floor. Asami dragged him into the bedroom and pushed him down onto the bed. Takaba landed near a pair of leather handcuffs.

_Why are those on his bed?!_

Asami locked the cuffs onto Takaba's wrists and then sat down on the bed beside him.

"W-what are you planning to do?" Takaba asked fearfully.

"What should be done to all naughty boys like you. You're going to get a spanking." Asami patted his lap. "Lean over here..."

Takaba jumped off the bed and stared at Asami defiantly. "Hell no! I'm an adult, you bastard!'

"An adult who was jerking off while watching me shower? I suppose I could think of a more severe punishment..."

Takaba sighed, resigned to his fate. He started to bend over Asami's knee but Asami stopped him. "Your pants will give you too much protection, so we will be doing this bare-bottomed."

"Whatever!" Takaba growled, as he allowed Asami to undo and pull off his pants. He quickly bent over Asami's lap. His naked lower half came in contact with Asami's.

_Wow, this feels kind of erotic..._

SMACK!

His musing was rudely interrupted by a fierce stinging sensation.

"OUCH!" Takaba yelled before jumping back up. "Hey, that really hurt!"

"I didn't hit you that hard. Assume the position and stay put, or else I'll increase the number of swats to your ass."

"How many are you planning to give me?"

"Until I feel you've had enough."

Takaba tentatively leaned back over Asami's lap.

SMACK!

"OW! That stings!" Takaba squirmed against Asami.

For some reason he could feel himself becoming erect, but he felt the sting of his ass more clearly.

SMACK!

Takaba felt his body jolt out of reflex, as he drove his crotch into Asami's.

_I'm getting turned on by this..._

SMACK!

Takaba groaned. His bottom now felt very warm and tingly. In between his legs, he felt a hard throbbing.

"I can feel that, Akihito. You're getting pleasure out of this... aren't you, naughty boy? One more..."

SMACK!

He felt Asami's cool hand caress his stinging cheeks and then a finger slip into the crevice of his bottom. It felt wonderful. "Have you had enough?" Asami asked teasingly.

"N-no..." Takaba moaned.

"No...?" he heard Asami chuckle. "First you show an interest in voyeurism... and now this? You are full of surprises tonight, Akihito."

SMACK!

Again the cool hand caressed his now hot bottom. Again the finger slipped in between to reach his most intimate spot.

Takaba squirmed desperately against Asami. "Please... do it again..."

SMACK!

"AHH!" Takaba cried out. He could feel Asami's arousal against him now. He waited for the hand to soothe his sore bottom before asking for yet another. And then another... spreading his legs apart to accommodate the caresses that followed after.

"Another...!" Takaba whimpered once more.

"That's enough," Asami said to him. "You won't be able to walk tomorrow if we keep this up." Asami slid Takaba off his lap and onto the bed, face down. Takaba's ass felt like it was on fire now. He felt Asami's cool kisses against his hot skin before Asami took him above and beyond... to new heights.

**. . . . .**

The next morning, Asami was sitting at the table enjoying his tea. Takaba was standing up at the table trying to eat breakfast. In the hallway, a man was on a ladder working on the light fixture, having already repaired the door to the bathroom.

Asami gave Takaba a puzzled look. "Why don't you sit down and relax?"

Takaba glared at Asami. "I can't sit down. My butt's too sore from the spanking you gave me last night!"

Asami chuckled. "I intended to stop at five. You're the one who begged me for more." He finished his tea and then put the cup down. "I didn't know you liked that kind of thing. I'll have to incorporate that into our sexplay more often."

"Don't... you... DARE!" Takaba said threateningly. "And just because I got carried away last night doesn't mean I'm 'into' that sort of thing! It was... just a heat of the moment... thing..."

"Heat of the moment, eh?" Asami looked at Takaba, thoughtfully. "And you peeking in on me... was that also a 'heat of the moment' thing? From my understanding, you've been planning that for about a week now... am I right?"

"No! I..." Takaba blushed.

"Besides, if you wanted so badly to watch me do something like that, you could have just asked. Or is it that you wanted to play the perverted voyeur?"

Takaba blushed even more furiously.

"I have to say," Asami continued, "there is something very erotic about watching someone pleasuring themselves when they don't know they're being watched... isn't there? I never knew you used your fingers on yourself."

"I-I don't...!"

"No? I became suspicious when you first tried to hang that ridiculous mirror in the bathroom, so I installed a camera to see what you were up to. I watched as you moved the mirror around, and then last night I saw you loosen the hinges on the door and tamper with the light fixture in the hallway. But by far the best of it was when you had yourself so worked up over what you were planning, you were masturbating in there every night. That's when I watched you use your fingers on yourself, and heard you call out my name... asking me to fill you up with my hot..."

"AAAAAGH!" Takaba yelled before he stomped off toward the hallway, passing the maintenance man who was still replacing the light fixture. Takaba entered the bathroom. There were sounds of things being thrown around. The general destruction could be heard through the door.

"WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!"

Asami walked to the hallway and looked at the maintenance man whose eyes had grown wide.

"I might have another repair for you," Asami told him. "I have a hunch it will be another light fixture..."

"AH HA! THERE YOU ARE!"

CRASH!

The maintenance man nodded slowly. "That sounds about right..."

**. . . . .**

Takaba stayed sullenly silent for the next three days as Asami gave him the space to cool down. On the fourth day, Asami finally decided this behavior had gone on long enough.

He caught Takaba by surprise in the kitchen, silently approaching and then grabbing him from behind. "Holding on to your anger for this long must be hard work. I can think of better ways for you to burn off all that energy..."

Takaba angrily pushed him off.

Leaning up against the wall, Asami crossed his arms. "How long do you plan on holding this ridiculous grudge against me?"

"I'm not holding a grudge against you. At least... not anymore," Takaba said, sounding troubled.

"Oh? Then what is it that has you so bothered?"

"J-just... all that stuff that happened..." Takaba stammered. "Something's wrong with me."

"Why do you say that? Because you enjoyed being spanked? Because you were turned on by watching me in the shower? Those are normal, healthy desires."

"It's NOT normal! At least... not for me. Especially that... darker desire..."

Asami looked at him with curiosity for a moment, and then smiled. "You mean, you wanting to catch me masturbating?"

Takaba groaned in embarrassment and then hid his reddening face with his hands.

Asami grabbed Takaba's hands and pulled them away. "There's nothing to be ashamed about. Just tell me what things you would like to try. I promise, there's nothing you could suggest that would shock me."

"I know! That's what scares me!" Takaba pulled away from Asami.

Asami grabbed Takaba before he could get away. He gripped Takaba's chin with his hand and narrowed his eyes as he studied Takaba's face. "Hmm... I wonder...?"

He suddenly let go of Takaba and walked over to the counter. He grabbed the silver ice bucket that was placed next to some bottles of wine and then exited the kitchen. Takaba watched him do this, bewildered.

Takaba walked out of the kitchen hesitantly and saw Asami sitting at the table with his briefcase in his lap. The silver bucket was now on the table.

"Sit down," he told Takaba, as he snapped open the case.

Takaba sat down, but only because he was curious about what Asami was doing.

Asami pulled out two pens and placed them on the table. Then he pulled out some blank paper and placed that on the table as well. He closed his briefcase and put it on the floor.

Asami gave some of the paper to Takaba. "I want you to tear this into strips. Make about ten of them." Asami picked up a sheet and began tearing it. Puzzled by this, Takaba did the same.

When they were finished, Asami handed him one of the pens. "Write down ten of your sexual fantasies. Just a simple descriptive sentence will do."

"M-my... what?! I don't have any... or least not that many," Takaba blushed again. "Besides why would I do that?"

"Because we are going to explore your sexuality. I am also going to write down ten."

"HELL NO! You're into some bizarre perversions!"

"Let me finish... you write down yours, and I'll write down mine. We'll fold them closed and put them in the bucket. Once a week, we'll draw one and play it out..."

"NO! NO! NO!" Takaba leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms. "You're going try to make me do weird stuff! I refuse to do this!"

"We'll take turns drawing the slips out," Asami continued patiently. "Whoever is doing the drawing will be in control of what's written on the paper. So whatever is written down, we both have to be prepared to let the person who drew the paper be in charge of the act."

Takaba looked at Asami skeptically. "Do you mean... if you wrote down something like 'slave for the day' but I drew it... I could make YOU be the slave?"

"That's precisely how it would work." Asami smirked at him, "Now are you interested? You would have a 50-50 chance of drawing something like that. I'll even let you draw first..."

Takaba stared at Asami, unbelieving. _50-50 chance of drawing it! And even if I didn't, it's not like I haven't already done something like that with him before... but this way I'd have the chance to make him be MY slave. Man, I would love that!_

"Write that down... 'slave for the day'," Takaba said quickly. "That will be one of your suggestions. If you do that, then I'll agree to this."

Asami gave him a quick nod and wrote on one of the slips of paper. He held it up so Takaba could confirm what he had written, then folded it up and placed it in the bucket. He grabbed another piece of paper and began writing on it.

"Wait!" Takaba stopped him. "It's my turn to put something in the bucket. We're going to keep this even. I'll put mine in and THEN you can add one."

Takaba hastily scribbled something down on a slip of paper and then put it in the bucket. Asami waited for Takaba to do another. Takaba stared at the paper nervously before scribbling something else down, folding it, and tossing it in the bucket. Asami immediately wrote something down and put his slip of paper in the bucket.

"T-that's all I can come up with for now..."

Asami raised his eyebrows. "Just... two?"

"I'm not like you! I don't have a catalog of perversions stored in my forebrain! Just give me a day to think about it. I'll come up with ten... somehow."

The actual truth was that Takaba had no trouble with coming up with ten. In fact he could think of at least 50 things that at one time had been past fantasies of his. The problem was that he would have to be willing to give that control over to Asami if Asami ended up drawing them on his turn.

_I need to come up with things that will be to my advantage no matter WHO draws it. I'll have to think this through carefully..._

**. . . . . **

**. .**

* * *

><p><em>Note: this bucket list actually exists (I am using it to create some spontaneity with the story). It should be interesting to see who draws what fantasy out it and how Takaba and Asami will handle their prospective roles- <em>_keeping in mind that Asami can usually turn a situation to his advantage; though with some of these, he might possibly find himself somewhat challenged..._

_Acknowledgements: Coritos~ who first commented on the peeping scene in my other story; therefore, causing me to think,_ "_hmm... if I took this just a little bit further..."_

_(Due to some glitches with uploading this story, I was forced to re-submit it. Unfortunately, I lost 2 nice reviews trying to fix it. Thanks finderlov and lola1201!)_

* * *

><p><em><em>All characters from the Viewfinder Series are the property of Yamane Ayano or that of her publisherssubsidiaries. No profit is made from this fanfiction.__


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**The Bucket List**

**. .**

**. . . . .**

All day long, Takaba thought seriously about what he should write down for the bucket list. He already regretted the first thing he had written down and tossed in. It had just popped into his head and he'd written it down without giving it too much thought. It was something cliché, but in Asami's hands it would likely turn into a complete disaster for Takaba.

_I can only hope that I'll be the one to draw it._

The second slip he had submitted was fairly tame... in fact, it could almost be considered boring, but it would be relatively safe for him no matter who drew it.

_I need more ideas like that one!_

Later that afternoon, Takaba sat in a restaurant which was now clear of the lunchtime crowd. He had a pad in front of him, numbered 1 through 10. The lines for 1 and 2 were already filled out. He angrily scratched through what was written down for number 1.

_STUPID! _

_What was I thinking?! I'll have to come up with something that would also be uncomfortable for Asami to do! Something that would even make HIM hesitate._

_Is that even possible?_ Takaba wondered.

He put his head down on the table in despair._ Not without damning myself in the process._

**. . . . .**

Back at home, Takaba sat at the table with eight strips of paper in front of him, still racking his brain trying to figure out what kind of things to write down. He leaned back in his chair and sighed.

_I still want to watch him get himself off, but I don't want it to be obvious to him at first... But how...?_

_Ah, I got it!_

With a self-satisfied smirk, Takaba wrote his third submission down, folded the paper, and dropped it in the bucket.

_And if he's the one who draws it, he'll never guess what my true intention was. Besides, this one would be perfectly safe for me. I can't think of too many ways he could possibly twist it._

Picturing how it might possibly play out if he was the one to draw it gave Takaba yet another idea. He actually laughed out loud as he filled out his fourth slip of paper. _Yes! I can't think of a more perfect way to thwart that bastard!_

_What else? What kind of things does Asami not like... OF COURSE!_

Takaba snickered as he hastily scribbled on the fifth piece of paper._ Something that I would love and he would hate! Oh yes, and when I first moved in..._

Takaba filled out the sixth one. _It's kind of juvenile... no doubt beneath his dignity. OH, and speaking of Asami's dignity..._

Takaba wrote something down on the seventh piece of paper and then looked at it frowning.

_That one could backfire on me... but if I managed to draw it, it would DEFINITELY be worth the risk! _He folded it up and cringing, dropped it into the bucket.

Flipping through possible scenarios in his mind, his eyes widened as he settled on one.

_What if...?_

He sat back and considered how this might be accomplished.

_This is the one. If there was anything that would make Asami hesitate, it would be this._

_I need to be cautious. I'll have to word this very carefully._ Takaba wrote it down, scratched it out, and rewrote it after thinking about it very carefully.

_That should narrow down the chances of this getting out of hand._ In fact, Takaba had narrowed it down so much, that he guessed there might be an unintended victim in this.

_...Kirishima, I bet. Ha! I would like to see that glasses guy embarrassed! It's going to be payback time, Kirishima!_

Takaba took a deep breath and leaned back. There were only two slips of paper left. _Wow, this turned out to be easier than I thought! I should actually try to put something fun down. Something I really would like to try..._

He wrote down something on the ninth slip. Smiling, he dropped it in the bucket. _I've always wanted to do this with Asami._

He had trouble with the last one. He couldn't think of anything else that wouldn't turn badly for him in Asami's hand.

_Oh well, for lack of better ideas..._

He finally wrote down something that seemed to be outrageously silly and placed it in the bucket.

Takaba put the pen down and stared at the bucket worriedly.

_This is insane... why did I EVER agree to something like this?!_

**. . . . .**

Takaba was just finishing preparing their dinner when he heard the front door open and close. After a few minutes, Asami came into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of beer from the refrigerator. "Have you added anything new to the bucket?" he asked as he popped the cap on the bottle.

Takaba gave him an annoyed look. "All ten of mine are already in there."

Asami nodded. "Good." He took his beer and walked out of the kitchen. Takaba stopped what he was doing and nervously followed him out.

Asami settled himself at the table, took a slow drink from the bottle, and then set it down. He picked up a pen, pulled the remaining strips of paper toward himself, and quickly wrote something down on one of them. He folded it up and tossed it in the bucket before immediately picking up another slip and scribbling something on it. In less than a minute he had finished. He put the pen down and sat back, "All of mine are in."

Takaba saw there were still slips of paper on the table. "But what about those...?"

"I made more than ten, so you may add another if you wish."

"I don't want to add any more!"

"You might think of something else later. If you do, write it down and I'll also add another."

Takaba scowled. _Like THAT'S ever going to happen!_

Asami stirred the contents of the bucket with his hand and then pushed it toward Takaba. "Draw one out."

"What... NOW?! I-I'm not ready for this yet!"

"We don't have to do what's on the paper right at this moment. Some of mine will require advance preparations."

_I don't like the sound of that!_

Takaba frowned, "Oh... I didn't think of that. Some of mine will too."

Asami's eyes were on him. Takaba glared back at him defiantly. "All right! Here I go..."

Takaba drew a slip. He avoided looking back at Asami as he unfolded it.

He read the words on the paper. It wasn't one of the ones he had written down.

"What's written on it?" Asami prompted him.

Takaba put the paper down, totally surprised. "Oil massage."

Asami gave him a small smile. "Not a bad way to start... is it?"

Takaba had a lot of guilty thoughts going through his head. _Why did he write down something so... so NICE? And after I came up with all those terrible things for him?!_

"I think you're going to enjoy this..." Asami picked up his beer and took another sip.

_Wait... there HAS to be a catch to this!_ "Hold on!" Takaba growled. "I'm the one who's in charge, right? So YOU'LL be the one getting the oil massage!"

"If that's what you wish," Asami quirked his lip up slightly. "Since YOU are in charge, then you'll take care of all the preparations. Shall we say we set this up for tomorrow night?"

Takaba looked at Asami, determined. "I'll have everything ready."

**. . . . .**

**. .**

_Next... "Slick Asami"_

* * *

><p><em>I'll be honest... this chapter is my way of determining how much interest there really is for this story. Please let me know.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**. **

**Slick Asami**

**. .**

**. . . . .**

When Takaba first envisioned how he would prepare the scene for Asami's oil massage, the first thing that popped into his head was setting up the bedroom like a spa; with the room lit by candlelight and relaxing soft music playing in the background. For the massage itself, he planned use an exotic scented oil.

What he ended up with was an old blanket laid out on the floor of the living room, with all the lights turned on, and a large economy bottle of almond oil set off to the side.

While working out his plans, Takaba realized the oil could possibly ruin the sheets and the bed, which is why he had pulled out the old blanket.

Then he realized it would be awkward for him to climb around on the soft bed while trying to do the massage, which is why he moved the blanket to the floor.

After he laid the blanket out on the bedroom floor, he thought the area might be just a little too cramped for such an activity, so he moved the blanket out to the living room floor.

When he lit the candles, he discovered they provided very poor light in the larger room. Grumbling, he blew them out and left the room lit with its normal lighting.

As for the music, he went through his entire collection and found nothing that could even be remotely described as "relaxing", so he did away with the music idea.

When he went to purchase the massage oil, he was shocked at how much it cost for the tiny bottles of specialty oil. Reading the labels on the bottles, he saw the most common ingredient in all of them was almond oil, so he went to the grocery store and bought a bottle of sweet almond oil. The largest bottle turned out to be the best bargain so that was what he ended up buying.

When Asami arrived home, he told Takaba he wasn't interested in dinner. "Let's just move on to the main event," he said, giving Takaba a rather lecherous look.

"Fine. Go take a shower then!" Takaba replied somewhat irked, as he pushed Asami toward the bathroom. "I happen to be hungry, so I'm going to eat first!"

**. . . . .**

Takaba was sitting next to the blanket when Asami finally emerged from the shower. He walked into the living room and slipped off his bathrobe. He had nothing on underneath it.

Takaba crossed his arms. "I'm not doing this with you totally naked. Go put something on."

"You want me to wear clothes... for an oil massage?'" Asami raised an eyebrow bemusedly at Takaba.

"Well... at least go wrap a towel around yourself, or something," Takaba grumbled.

Asami headed back down the hallway. He returned a minute later.

Takaba stared at him. He had a white towel around his waist now, but it was the smallest towel he'd ever seen anyone try to use to cover themselves up.

"Is that a hand towel?!" he asked, still staring incredulously.

"You suggested a towel. You didn't specify what type. Here..." Asami tossed another towel at Takaba. "I brought you one too."

Takaba tossed the small towel aside. "I don't need this. I'm not the one getting a massage."

"If the oil gets on your clothes, it will ruin them."

_Crap... I didn't think of that._

Takaba shook his head in resignation. "Lay down over here on your stomach."

Asami stretched out on the old blanket and closed his eyes.

Takaba sighed and stripped down to his underwear before straddling Asami's lower legs. He picked up the bottle of oil, popped open the pour spout and squirted a small amount of oil into his hand.

_It's cold. I should've thought to warm it up first._

He rubbed his hands together to make them slippery and to warm up the cold oil, and then he began rubbing the oil on Asami's back.

He began at the middle of his back, then slowly moved up to the shoulders, marveling at the muscles in Asami's back.

_I remember noticing this before when I gave him that damned Bloody Mary treatment... only then I was just finally getting to know him, so I was nervous and rushed through the massage._

This time Takaba took his time as he explored Asami's back. He moved up to the biceps, savoring the feel of his hands gliding over Asami's smooth skin.

_This is almost as enjoyable to me as it is to-  
><em>

Takaba stopped and looked at Asami's face which was turned to the side. His eyes were still shut, but he had a satisfied and VERY smug look on his face.

_I'll be damned! He DID manage to turn this to his advantage! He's got me playing his servant again!_

Takaba picked up the bottle to squirt more oil into his hand, but in his irritated mood he squeezed the bottle a little too hard and a large amount of the cold oil pooled into his hand.

_Oops... too much._

After letting the oil warm in his hand for a bit, he carefully wiped his hand across Asami's back noticing the thick oil slick he'd left behind. Takaba grinned wickedly as an idea came to him. He picked up the bottle and twisted the cap until it was very loose, and then tipped the bottle over Asami's back. The cap fell onto his back along with a good quantity of oil. Takaba watched the smug smile disappear, although Asami still kept his eyes closed.

"Ah! Sorry about that. The cap came off..."

The oil was beginning to drip down Asami's sides, so Takaba scooped up what he could and slathered it all over Asami's back. By the time he was done, Asami's back was drenched with the oil.

Pouring out another handful, Takaba literally painted one of Asami's arms with it in an attempt to provoke Asami into reacting to his misbehavior. He still didn't move or show any kind of reaction, so Takaba poured out more oil and drizzled it on his other arm.

Takaba grinned._ Well, if you're okay with THAT...__  
><em>

Takaba hopped off of Asami and generously poured oil over both of his legs, chuckling as he did this. He put the bottle back down and slathered the oil all over. As his massaging movements moved closer towards the curve of Asami's back end, Asami's smile slowly returned. Takaba reached under the towel to apply the oil to his ass cheeks and he felt Asami flex those very well shaped and toned muscles. Now the smirk was fully back on his face.

Takaba scowled. _Oh no you don't! I'm not going to let you win this one! _

Takaba reached up and pulled the towel down a bit so that the top of Asami's ass was exposed. He tipped the bottle over it and snickered as the oil ran down into the crevice. He glanced at Asami's face again. His eyes were now wide open, and the smirk was completely gone.

Asami suddenly flipped over onto his back.

"Hey! I didn't say you could turn over!" Takaba protested.

"You've been working on my back for a while. Shouldn't you take care of the front now? Or are you just that terrible of a masseuse?"

Takaba shrugged. "If you insist..." he replied as he went to straddle Asami's lower legs again. Upon doing this, he realized that some of the oil had somehow made it to the front of Asami's thighs, so Takaba found himself sliding off his slick legs. He readjusted the way he was sitting so he was no longer slipping. He tipped the bottle over Asami's stomach and watched those muscles tense as the cold oil hit his skin. Half the oil in the large bottle was now gone.

Asami glared at him. "Having fun...?"

"Oh, yes," Takaba grinned back. He spread out the puddle of oil all over Asami's chest and arms. Sitting back to admire his handiwork, he saw he had applied so much oil that Asami looked shiny in the bright light. He snickered again which caused him to slide off Asami's legs once more.

He poured more oil into his hand and applied it to Asami's thighs, this time squeezing them hard. Again he looked at Asami's face for a reaction, but the look in his eyes this time was one of contentment.

_He's enjoying this way too much._

Takaba rubbed the oil right up to the bottom of the short towel. He noticed there seemed to be a bulge under the towel.

_Oh... is he getting hard?_

Takaba wanted to see if his suspicions were correct, so he gingerly opened the towel, exposing Asami completely. He was fully erect. Asami closed his eyes again.

_I'm like a puppet in your hands, aren't I?_ _You're orchestrating my every move._ Takaba picked up the bottle and squeezed it hard, squirting Asami's crotch with it.

"Oops, too much again..." he smirked. He tried to wipe some of the excess oil off but as he did this, his hand brushed across Asami's erection and he saw it twitch ever so slightly.

Takaba sucked his breath in sharply. He couldn't resist. He grasped it with his hand and began stroking the slick organ.

_So sexy..._

He could feel he was becoming hard too. He looked down and he could see the tip of his own erection peeking out from the top of his underwear. He reached down with one of his hands to tuck it back in, which caused him to slip off the side of Asami's legs again. _I got oil on myself... it's getting everywhere._

He adjusted his position so that he was up on his knees. He placed his other hand on the base of Asami's erection and continued stroking him. He smiled as he heard the wet and soft crackling sounds the oil was making. _That almost sounds obscene. _

The more aroused Takaba became, the more vigorously he massaged the organ. Now he was using both his hands to stroke Asami's erection rapidly.

Suddenly two oiled hands grabbed onto his wrists and pulled them away. He looked at Asami who had a deeply intense look in his eyes.

"Let me give you a massage now. That was the point of my idea."

Takaba tried to wrench his hands away. "But I'm the one who picked it out, so I get to do this MY way!"

He smirked at Asami. _You were close to coming, weren't you?_

Asami's hands slowly moved down to Takaba's hips. "Seems like a waste of your pick..." He pulled Takaba back down onto his legs.

"No touching!" he said as he pushed Asami's hands away. Takaba promptly slid off to the side again, which gave him another devious idea.

"I'll tell you what... I'll let you have your way with me IF..." Takaba paused for dramatic effect, "...if you can pin me down on the blanket for five seconds... AAAAGH!"

Takaba couldn't believe how fast Asami moved. Takaba found himself pinned down with Asami on top of him in less than a second. He quickly squirmed to the left and slid out from underneath Asami.

_HA! It worked!_

Again Asami grabbed hold of him and tried to push him down, and again Takaba slipped out of his grip.

No matter what kind of hold Asami tried to get him in, Takaba easily slipped out of it. Takaba was giggling like mad. The next time Asami tried to pin him down, Takaba heard an unusual sound coming from him.

_Is that... Asami laughing?!_ He finally was able to get a good look at Asami and saw he had a big grin on his face along with a glint of mischievous determination in his eyes.

_He looks almost... boyish!_

Asami grabbed onto Takaba's underwear since that was the only thing he could maintain a grip on. Takaba wiggled out of them, leaving Asami with nothing but an oil-soaked and empty pair of briefs in his hand. He flung them aside and tried to wrestle Takaba down again. He was now breathing hard from the effort.

Takaba was breathing hard too. As they slipped around on the blanket Takaba became keenly aware of the feeling of his skin sliding against Asami's.

_Ohh... this feels really good..._

Takaba began turning his body so that it was making full contact with Asami's.

_This feels good all over...  
><em>

Takaba was now panting, but it wasn't all due to the physical demands of their impromptu wrestling match. He was losing the will to fight back earnestly. Asami quickly took advantage and grabbed him in a tight hold. Asami was now sitting upright and had Takaba on his lap with his arms tightly around him, so that Takaba was pressed up against his chest.

_I'll push upward and then when he tries to block me from slipping out, I'll duck under and escape that way._

Takaba made the first of his escape moves, feeling the whole front of his body slide against Asami's chest. Asami moved his arms up to block him from slipping out and then Takaba quickly ducked back down.

But instead of slipping out that way, he kept moving up and down; grinding his slippery body against Asami's. The feeling of his chest rubbing against Asami's and the friction of his erection grazing against Asami's oiled stomach was excruciatingly intense. The hunger of desire overtook him and Asami loosened his grip to make it easier for Takaba to move against his body.

Takaba began moaning from the intense stimulation he was experiencing. He could feel Asami's hands caress his back before sliding down to cup his ass. He felt Asami's hardness poking against him and then Asami's hands parted his cheeks. Takaba lowered himself down and Asami's well-oiled erection slid right into him. Takaba tried moving up and down but his legs were now fatigued and shaky. Sensing this, Asami took over and began thrusting into him from below.

He finally heard Asami's voice join his own, and with that Takaba gave in to the incredible physical sensations and was sent over the edge.

**. . . . .**

Afterwards, Takaba was in the kitchen making both of them coffee while Asami was out on the terrace, smoking a cigarette. The slip of paper that had the words "Oil massage" was on the counter next to him. Every once in a while, Takaba glanced over at it and grinned.

The experience turned out to be so much more than Takaba had imagined. He still had been so fired up that they both ended up having yet another session in the shower.

_Slippery soap is fun too,_ he smiled.

_That reminds me... all that oil we washed off ourselves. I'll need to pick up something to treat the drain so it doesn't get clogged up. And the blanket is beyond ruined. That was a lot of fun, but it was really messy..._

Asami entered the kitchen and walked over to Takaba. He reached up and taped a piece of paper to one of the cabinets.

"What's that?" Takaba asked as he poured the coffee into two cups. He looked up and read the paper. Asami had written, _Things that Akihito would like to try again_.

Asami picked up the slip of paper that was on the counter and handed it to Takaba. "The general idea is to allow you to explore your desires. If you find something particularly appealing, tape it to this list." On the tip of one of Asami's fingers was a piece of tape.

Takaba stared at it. "You're so sure of yourself, aren't you?"

Asami stood there with a smirk on his face. Takaba quickly snatched the tape from Asami's finger and used it to tape the slip of paper onto the new list. Then he turned around and grabbed a pen that was next to his grocery list and used it to scratch out the word "massage". Grinning, he wrote the word "wrestling" in its place.

**. . . . .**

Takaba didn't want to admit it, would REFUSE to admit it if Asami had asked him, but he was really looking forward to the next time they would draw out of the silver bucket. The first session had been unbelievably fun, which was something Takaba hadn't expected. He didn't realize that Asami had such a playful side to him and it was something he very much wanted to see again. This time it would be Asami pulling from the bucket.

Takaba kept glancing at the silver bucket on the shelf as he made breakfast, wondering how he could hint without being obvious to Asami that today was the day. It turned out he didn't need to concern himself. Asami came out freshly showered, hair gelled, and looking as impeccable as ever in his business suit. He went over to the shelf and pull down the bucket and placed it on the table. Takaba brought over a pot of tea and poured it into the cups already placed on the table.

Asami plucked out a slip of paper and put it down in front of him without unfolding it, and then picked up his teacup and sipped it. "This is pleasant. What kind of tea is this?" he asked casually, as if it could be any morning.

_Read the damn paper already!_

"Oh, this?" Takaba replied, trying to sound just as casual. "This is... umm..." Takaba's mind suddenly went blank.

Asami looked up at him with those penetrating eyes. "Are you that anxious for me to read out your next fantasy fulfillment?"

_CRAP! He knows!_

Still, Takaba maintained a cool composure. "'Fantasy fulfillment'... what an odd way to put it." He sipped on his tea.

"What do you call it then?" Asami asked.

"'Stuff to try'."

"Well, shall we see what kind of new 'stuff' we will be trying next?" Asami unfolded the paper and he smiled slowly as he read it. "It's another one of mine." With an evil glint in his eyes, he handed the paper to Takaba.

Takaba read the words and felt a cold chill go through his body.

_NO! _

_He wouldn't...!_

He couldn't stop staring at the words... "Allow a pervert to take advantage of you at the park".

_What the hell did I get myself into?!_

**. . . . .**

**. .**

_Next... "The Pervert at the Park"_

* * *

><p><em>Note: in the future, it's possible that Takaba and Asami may revisit some of the fantasies they've drawn from the bucket... but with a decidedly different twist to them.<br>_

_(So that was the first slip out of the bucket. Thank you for all the responses on the last chapter! I'll keep it going for as long as there is interest.)_


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**The Pervert at the Park**

**. . **

**. . . . . **

It was almost midnight when Takaba arrived at the park. His instructions had been to dress "stylishly young". This particular park was notorious for having perverts who cruised around looking to hook up with young men.

_Stylishly young... what the hell did he mean by that?!_

Takaba still had a problem with people mistaking him for being younger than he was. A pair of tight, artfully distressed jeans accessorized with small chains... an open unbuttoned collared shirt with a thin tank top underneath... he could actually pass as a 17 year-old when he dressed like this. He was supposed to hang around the park for one full hour. At some point during that time Asami, playing a pervert, would find him and molest him right at the park.

The other rule he was given was that neither of them could acknowledge each others actual identities. Takaba was nervous, but he was reassured by the knowledge that it was going to be Asami, and not some unknown stranger.

**. . . . .**

When he first pulled the slip, Takaba thought that he was really going to have to let some unknown person grope him. He threw the slip down and shook his head angrily. "See? This is EXACTLY what I was afraid of when you first suggested this bucket game. I'm not letting some pervert touch me. There's NO WAY I'm doing this!"

Asami gave Takaba a long look before picking up the slip and holding it up. "Do you really believe I'd let anyone else lay their hands on you? In this situation, I'd be the pervert..."

"You can say that again," Takaba smirked as he took the paper.

**. . . . .**

It seemed like a long time had already passed. Takaba checked his watch and saw it was only 12:07.

_It's only been seven minutes?!_

Takaba walked slowly around the dimly lit park, staying strictly to the sidewalk. So far, he had seen two other men. One glance was all it took to determine that neither was Asami. The men he passed never took their eyes off him as he walked by. With his heart pounding, Takaba sped up his pace.

_I don't like this... it's too creepy!_

Takaba completed two full laps around the park and then stopped to check his watch again. It was now 12:19. When he looked back up, there was someone standing right in front of him. He jumped and yelped but relaxed when he saw the man was wearing a police uniform.

"You seem a little anxious. Are you lost or something?"

Takaba was irritated by being stopped and questioned by the cop. "No, I just felt like getting out and taking a walk. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

The cop gave him a suspicious look. "This is a bad place for someone like you to be at this hour of night. Maybe you're looking for trouble..."

"No! I uhh... I got into a fight with a friend. I just needed to get away and cool my head for a while."

"I see... are you looking for a new friend then? Are you curious what it would be like with a cop?" The policeman stepped closer and then Takaba felt a hand on his ass.

"HEY!" Takaba yelled as he slapped the man's hand away. Takaba glanced down and got a better look at the man's uniform.

_What the hell?! He's a fake!_

The man grabbed him roughly and then began squeezing his ass. "You look lonely. Would you like me to keep you company for a while?"

Takaba glared at the man._  
><em>

Takaba quickly brought his arm up and jammed his elbow into the man's face. The man immediately let go of him and brought his hands up to his nose. Takaba then hooked his foot behind the man's knee while pushing him roughly at the same time, causing the man to fall to the ground.

"You little prick...!" the man said, as blood streamed out from under the hands that were covering his nose.

"Asshole..." Takaba said as he stepped over the man on the ground and continued on his walk.

He checked his watch again.

_12:23. Ugh._

Takaba continued doing laps around the park. He began feeling an uncomfortable twinge in his lower abdomen. His bladder had been giving him subtle signals from the moment he first arrived at the park. At first, he thought this was due to his nervousness, but now the twinges were becoming urgent. Takaba turned to walk toward the park's restrooms.

As he stepped inside, his eyes were assaulted by the brightness of the place after being accustomed to the darkness of the park. Blinking his eyes, he rounded a corner and saw three people. All of them had their pants down. One was standing behind a bent-over figure and was thrusting into him. At the same time the bent-over figure appeared to be giving another man a blow job. The man receiving the blow job looked up at Takaba and grinned at him lewdly. Takaba backed away in horror and quickly ran out of the restroom.

_I can't believe they're actually doing something like THAT... right here! This place is dangerous!_

Takaba realized when he ran out, he had left the sidewalk and was now in a secluded wooded area. He caught his breath and checked his watch again.

_12:40... where is that jerk?! I bet he's going to make me endure the full hour before he shows up. __Twenty more minutes and I'm out of here. No... 19! Maybe my watch is running slow... so no more than 15 more minutes for sure!_

Takaba's bladder reminded him again that he had to go. He was well hidden among the trees, so after checking to make sure he was safe he unzipped his pants and faced one of the trees. He willed his body to relax and sighed as he let loose a forceful stream.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow. Takaba felt a surge of fear and then a sharp burn from his groin as his stream immediately cut off. He whipped his head around. Next to one of the trees he saw a tall man. He was wearing a dark jacket and his face was hidden by a hood, but he was Asami's height and build.

_It's about damn time!_

He relaxed again and his stream started back up. "Enjoying yourself... weirdo?" Takaba figured since Asami was supposed to be playing a total stranger, he could verbally abuse him to his heart's content. "Want a closer look, you sick pervert?" The man silently approached until he was standing right beside him, keeping his head bowed so that the shadow of the hood concealed his face. Takaba finished relieving himself but wasn't sure what to do next.

_Should I leave it out... or what?_

He didn't have to wonder for very long as the man reached out and grasped him with a hand that was sheathed in a black leather glove. The hand began stroking him.

_Wow, straight to business! Not even a little foreplay._

Takaba still was unsure of what was expected of him, so he stood still and let the gloved hand do its thing. The sensation felt weird and honestly didn't feel erotic at all. He almost told Asami to take the glove off, but then he remembered he was supposed to be playing the role of a victim being molested, so he kept quiet.

_And this is not supposed to be Asami... but a total stranger._

Even though there was nothing stimulating about the dry leather glove, there was something about the situation that was beginning to arouse him.

_Maybe it's because we're out in the open air, in the dark in this public park. Or maybe it's because I'm being fondled by someone whose face is hidden._

Takaba felt the blood rush between his legs as he started to grow hard. Asami... no, the stranger... felt the obvious change and readjusted his grip on Takaba's now growing erection. Now the stroking felt a lot better. Takaba let out a heavy sigh; partially to encourage his mystery molester, but also because it was beginning to feel kind of good.

The dark figure didn't take it any further though. By now, Asami should have had his hand under his shirt, enthusiastically assaulting Takaba's sensitive nipples, but instead he stood very still beside him with just the one hand on his cock. Takaba's own hand drifted to the bottom of his shirt and he slowly pushed it up, exposing his chest to the night air.

Still nothing.

Takaba turned his body so his back was to his assailant, and then took a step back so his ass was up against the hooded man's crotch. The hand quickly let go of him and then shoved him forward again so there was no contact.

_?!_

The hand slipped between his legs and began its stroking motion once again.

_What the hell? Is he trying to drive me crazy with this halfhearted stimulation? Maybe he wants me to act slutty and beg for it? What exactly do you expect from me, Asami?!_

Suddenly the answer came clearly to Takaba. _This is really his own fantasy, isn't it? Maybe he's playing the role of a timid man who is secretly seeking to satisfy himself with another man for the first time? _

_Oh my god. That is so... hot..._

Takaba slipped his hands under the waistband of his pants and underwear and slowly slid them down past his hips so his ass was exposed. He reached around grabbing the reluctant man's other hand and tried to pull it around to his chest. The man jerked his hand out of Takaba's grasp and the other hand that was stroking him froze.

"Don't be afraid... touch me in other places too..." Takaba whispered. The stroking hand began its movements once again, and the other hand came to rest lightly on the side of Takaba's hip. It felt like it was trembling slightly.

_Wow... he's really playing this role well!_

Takaba grabbed the hand that was on his hip and moved it directly to his ass. The hand did not begin caressing him but stayed completely still. With a frustrated growl, Takaba again grabbed the hand and pulled it around his waist. Then he backed up his ass to the dark figure once again and was rewarded by the sensation of a hard bulge pressing up against him. Takaba began to grind wildly against it. He felt the hooded man grip him tighter around the waist before pulling Takaba closer to him.

_Pretending to allow a timid stranger to molest me, this shouldn't be turning me on... but it is!_

Takaba moaned wantonly, but then bit his lip when he heard the sound come from his own lips. He couldn't help himself anymore. He was past his limit. "Take the glove off... I need to feel your hand directly." He looked down and watched as the man pulled one of his gloves off and stuffed it into his jacket pocket. A smooth, warm hand grasped him again. Takaba reached down and placed his own hand over it.

Up until that moment, there had been a nagging feeling of doubt in the back of Takaba's mind, but tracing his hand over the one stroking him reassured him that those long fingers belonged to Asami. He bucked wildly against the bulge he felt in back of him and moaned again.

"More... please! I need something more...!"

The hands around him and the warmth that had been against his back withdrew. Takaba heard the soft clink of a belt being undone and the sound of a zipper being pulled down... and then another unexpected sound, like something being removed from a wrapper. Out of the corner of his eye, Takaba saw something flutter to the ground.

_Is that...?_

Before Takaba could finish the thought, he felt the hand that was still gloved grab onto his shoulder, followed by the fierce burn of something thick being rammed inside of him. He winced.

_Ugh... too sudden!_

As he was aggressively taken, the hand returned to his front and began stroking him rapidly. Takaba's arousal ramped up quickly, and to his surprise he came almost immediately.

He felt himself being thrust into a few more times and then the hand gripping onto his shoulder squeezed it rather painfully. A second later, the hooded figure withdrew, and the hands and the warmth of the body that had been against his back disappeared.

Takaba was still breathing hard. He turned around but the dark figure was nowhere to be seen. A feeling of doubt began to creep up on him again, but he tried to ignore it.

He pulled up his pants and fastened them. As he did this, he spotted the object that had been dropped earlier. He bent down to pick it up and then examined it.

_A condom wrapper... I thought so. He's trying to screw with my mind. To think that he even came up with this kind of detail... what a wicked imagination he has!_

Takaba heard the incoming call tones of his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw the caller was Asami Ryuichi. He also noted that it was now exactly 1:00.

He answered it. "I'm done with this weirdness," he said into the phone. "I want to leave now."

"Go to the park entrance," he heard Asami's voice telling him. "Kirishima should be there waiting for you."

"What about you? Where are you right now?"

"I'm still at my office."

"Don't EVEN try messing with me! I know you better than that!"

"Do you?"

That response threw Takaba off a bit. "Yes, I do! And I know your body... and especially the feel of your hand! You totally gave yourself away when you took off that glove!"

There was a slight pause over the phone. "The hand that touched you... it was ungloved?"

Takaba's heart skipped a beat. "You...!" he growled into the phone. "You get off on being cruel, don't you? I know it was YOU...!"

There was no response. "Asami...?" Takaba heard a beep indicating that the call had been ended.

"I'm not falling for this," Takaba grumbled. He stomped off toward the entrance of the park.

The limo was there, along with the silhouette of a man standing beside it. As Takaba walked up, he saw the silhouette was wearing a dark jacket with a hood that was concealing the face. Takaba stopped in front of the hooded man and growled. "Enough! Show me your face, Asami!"

A gloved hand reached up and pushed the hood back, revealing Asami's familiar smirk.

Takaba felt his knees go weak with relief, followed quickly by yet another strong emotion.

**. . . . .**

Asami reached up and rubbed the slight swelling at the corner of his lip, letting out a soft chuckle as he did so.

Takaba sat in the front seat of the limo next to Asami, with his arms crossed. He had seen this movement out of the corner of his eye, but he refused to look directly at Asami. He was also fighting the urge to feel guilty for striking him.

"That was a horrible thing you did! In fact... I don't think I want to continue with this bucket thing anymore."

"You'll get over it. And you WILL pull the next slip out of the bucket."

_Oh, that's right. I forgot... it's my turn next. I'll have a chance to get even for this!_

Takaba glanced at Asami. There was something very strange about seeing him in the driver's seat of the limo. "I'll apologize for hitting you, if you apologize for pulling that stunt on me."

"Why would I? Seeing the look of anguish on your face when you thought it hadn't been me was worth the price of this little love tap."

Takaba growled and looked forward. His expression turned uneasy.

Asami glanced briefly at Takaba. "It's over now. Don't let it trouble you anymore."

"Actually, I'm troubled that you asked me to 'dress young'," Takaba said frowning.

"It's not what you think. I knew you'd feel uneasy walking around the park dressed like that. I wanted to add to your feeling of being preyed upon."

"Ugh... you sadistic bastard! Well, I guess I should be glad it was for that reason and not because you like... young..."

"I did consider having you wear a gakuran but that would have called too much attention to you."

Takaba shuddered. "It's a good thing I didn't! I did run into a little bit of trouble."

A flash of cold fury came over Asami's face, "I know." His expression changed to a smirk. "I actually wouldn't mind seeing what you look like in a school uniform..."

Takaba looked at Asami flabbergasted. "AAAGH! Pervert!"

"You call me that so easily, and yet you put on quite a show for me at the park... even though I know there were times you were uncertain if it was really me."

Takaba turned away from Asami. "I... I'd be lying if I said that part of it didn't disturb me... because that was when I was turned on the most..."

Takaba was thrown forward as Asami suddenly slammed on the brakes and then pulled the limo to the side of the road.

After the car came to a stop, Takaba looked at Asami anxiously. He was staring expressionlessly ahead, but his hands were tightly gripping the steering wheel.

_He must be really angry._

Takaba went immediately on the defensive. "You have no right to be angry at me for that! You're the one who put me in that situation!"

"I'm not angry," Asami said quietly. "Make no mistake... if anyone else were to lay their hands on you like that, I'd tear them to shreds... but to think you reacted like that when you thought I might be a total stranger..." Asami turned to Takaba with a fierce fire in his eyes, "I'm going to take you again... and this time without an irritating condom in the way."

Asami's mouth was on Takaba's immediately, quickly followed by the rest of Asami's body. Caught by surprise, it took Takaba a few seconds to gather his wits and push Asami off.

"Are you kidding me? THAT'S what gets you horny? Shouldn't you REALLY be bothered by those thoughts?!"

"Why would I be bothered by something that turns me on so much?" Asami quickly pushed Takaba's shirt up and ran his tongue across the pink nipple. Seeing Asami in such a wild fit of passion took Takaba's breath away and made him forget all about being mad as his body helplessly surrendered to the hot-blooded attack.

"But here... someone will see us." Takaba heard the sound of his pants being ripped open, and then Asami began to trail his hot tongue down lower.

"I don't care... and neither do you."

**. . . . .**

As soon as they arrived back home, Asami snatched the slip of paper off the table and headed toward the kitchen.

Takaba was puzzled momentarily before he figured it out. "Oh, no you don't!" he scowled as he scurried into the kitchen.

As he had suspected, Asami had taped the slip to the _Things that Akihito would like to try again_ list. "I don't ever want to repeat that again!" Takaba said as he reached forward to remove the paper.

"Don't touch it," Asami said, grabbing his hand. "You'll come to realize it after you've cooled down a bit."

Takaba growled and picked up a pen. He drew a line around the slip and wrote above it: _Things that Asami likes BUT AKIHITO WON'T EVER DO AGAIN!_ Takaba put the pen down and glared at Asami.

Asami bent down and touched his lips to Takaba's ear. The warm breath and low voice in his ear caused him to shiver. "What if the next time... you were the pervert in the park?"

Takaba's jaw dropped open.

Chuckling, Asami reached up and gently closed Takaba's mouth. "I can see the wheels turning in your head already. Let me know when you're ready to try this."

Asami picked up the pen and crossed out the words: _BUT AKIHITO WON'T EVER DO AGAIN!_

**. . . . .**

It was a bright and sunny day. Takaba was just about to finish eating breakfast when he remembered that it was THAT day again. Takaba went over to the shelf and pulled the bucket down and then brought it over to the table. He sat down, picked up a piece of toast and began munching on it as he reached into the bucket and pulled out a slip of paper, unfolding it with one hand. He went to take another bite and then froze.

The toast fell from his hand and landed on the table. Asami looked up at Takaba from behind his newspaper. "Well? What did you end up pulling this time?"

Takaba jumped up out of his chair. "YES! Finally! One of mine!" He started doing a victory dance.

Asami chuckled. "I've never seen you so happy about sex before."

"Ohh Asami... you're in trouble now!"

"Let me it see it," Asami said, holding his hand out.

Takaba danced over to where Asami was and dropped the slip above his head. Asami snatched it out of the air as it fluttered down.

Asami sat back to read it. "'Sex on the clock'... what exactly does that mean? Timed sex? Or do you actually want to have sex on top of a giant clock?" Asami teased.

"You KNOW that's not what it means!"

"Perhaps you meant to write 'sex AROUND the clock'... so you want to have sex once an hour?"

Takaba walked up behind Asami's chair and smirked as he reached around Asami's shoulders with both arms to embrace him from behind.

"This means EXACTLY what you think it means, but I have particulars about how this is going to be done. Number one is that this is going to happen IMMEDIATELY... within the next few hours... before you have a chance to come up with some kind of devious way of thwarting me."

Takaba leaned closer to whisper in Asami's ear. "I wonder in this situation... will you dare to do what I ask?"

Asami frowned. "Hmm..."

**. . . . .**

**. .**

_Next... "A Day in the Life of a Hard Working Man"_

* * *

><p><em>Notes: <em>__This fantasy may be repeated in the future.  
><em>The slip that Takaba drew out was the 7th slip he added to the bucket (see: Chapter 2). _

_Thank you so much for all the wonderful feedback and encouragement! This was darker than what I normally write, so please let me know what you think of it.  
><em>

_For Hannah, Marigouldtheflower & others- "ungloved" means not wearing a glove or gloves._

_ "The hand that touched you... it was ungloved?" This was a dirty mind trick that Asami played on Takaba. Asami was trying to make Takaba believe that he had arranged for someone else to molest him... someone who was apparently supposed to wear gloves. To take them off would obviously be a bad thing._

_"On the clock" means during working hours. I apologize for the confusion! _

_J_


End file.
